


Walking Through Fire

by BubblesHatesBugs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Teasing, We love him, i cant tag, reader is pretty much the human torch, tony is a bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblesHatesBugs/pseuds/BubblesHatesBugs
Summary: Bucky Barnes is on his way to recovering from his years spent with Hydra. The only thing he wants is to be forgiven for his past.Y/n has been running to avoid her future. With the help of Tony and Steve she's kept her identity hidden in order to protect her friends and family.Life was going swell until their meeting throws those plans right out the window.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had about 12 different ways to take this story and I think the plan I have laid out is a pretty good mix of a few of them. If you read the original chapter I posted this takes place before that. Kudos and feedback appreciated.

_“Would you two slow down please! I can barely walk, let alone run in these heels.” Y/n exclaimed as her brothers took off down the golden corridor._

_“I wait for no one dear sister.” Her oldest brother laughed as he sped up. She huffed but noticed the younger of the two slow down until she reached him._

_“You waited.” She said quietly, with a small smile growing on her face._

_“I’m not a barbarian.” He joked. He grabbed her hand and led the way the other had gone had gone._

_They burst through the doors leading to the garden and stared in awe at the new arrangements. Y/n happily kicked her heels off and ran down the stone path, dragging her hands along the colorful petals. The vibrant reds, oranges and yellows were always her favorite – the sweet scent filling her nose always put her at ease._

_She enjoyed her time there the most out of anywhere else in the palace. She found and made her own hiding spots that no one would find her in. Borrowing her brother or her mother’s books and ducking under a bush of red roses, easily avoiding the thorns. None would even look there for her, just knowing a princess would never do such dangerous things. She could only giggle when the guards spotted her getting close and rushed to her rescue. Carefully she would pick one and offer it to them before continuing on her walk._

_“When I become king I’ll lay waste to all our enemies.”_

_“Please brother, don’t fool yourself. We all know I’m the only one fit to be king.” They began to argue back and forth. When one shoved the other she stepped in between them and sighed,_

_“Haven't you two thought about the third option?” She asked raising her eyebrows. They both look completely confused and she snorted a laugh. “Why would we want another apprehensive king, when a new queen would be a breath of fresh air?”_

_Again, they gave her a confused look that soon turned terrified._

_“Hey, it's not that crazy-”_

_“Who would follow a **monster**?” The oldest whispered harshly. _

_“M-monster?” The younger of the two grabbed her shoulders and roughly spun her around. The palace was up in flames, the smoke billowing out the windows and balconies. She cried out but couldn’t move her feet as her brothers backed away from her._

_“You would do nothing but burn us to the ground.”_

“Ms. Apollo, Mr. Stark is requesting entry into your home.” She jolted out of her sleep and quickly scanned her room. 

“Ms. Apollo?" The A.I spoke again pulling her out of her daze. 

“Uhh, yeah Jarvis let him in. And I thought told you to stop calling me that?” She sighed and stood up. 

“Mr. Stark has permanently set your name as such.” She left her bedroom and met him in her kitchen, placing a bag down. 

“I made this security system, I should be allowed everywhere.” He snapped handing her a coffee. She rolled her eyes and took a sip. 

“You’re the one who taught me how to hack.” 

“Unacceptable.” She laughed and grabbed the bag off the table. 

“What did you bring me today?” 

“Just some designs.” He shrugged. 

“Are you making a new suit?” She asked unzipping it and grabbing a folder. She was expecting a new iron man suit, what she found made her drop the papers and glare at him. 

“Now before you say-” 

“No.” 

“Let me explain first!” 

“No way Tony. You don’t need to be designing anything for me. I’m not joining the Avengers, I made that clear-” 

“I know but, there _could_ be a chance we would need you. This is only a precaution for the worst.” He finished raising his hands in the air. “There is no harm in being prepared.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be some catastrophic fire hazard. You’ve seen what happens when I lose control.” He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You have nothing to be afraid of. You’re not some bomb waiting to go off y/n. You need to learn to trust yourself and like I said it’s for emergencies only kid.” 

“I’m at least 1,000 years older than you.” 

“Please, you don’t look a day over 50.” 

She huffed and picked the folder back up. 

“I’ll look after I take a shower. Nothing skin tight though, I'm not a stripper.” 

“Oh come on, with an ass like that?” 

“Fuck off Stark.” She laughed as she walked to her bathroom. 

Tony’s lab in the Avengers towers was a mess. She didn’t understand how he managed to find anything. He was pacing around while she tucked herself away in a corner tweaking one of his helmets. 

“Tony how did you manage to crack the inside plates like this?” She groaned screwing off another damaged plate. He looked up from his screen and pointed a pen in her direction. 

“Well if you would have been able to be in New York you would have seen for yourself.” 

“Yeah well sorry about that, it wasn’t my plan to be out. You guys had it covered though.” 

“The team was as functional as it could have been.” She stood up and placed the helmet down on the table before walking over to where he sat. 

“And Loki?” She asked with a worried glance. 

“Was a complete pain in the ass.” She hummed and picked up another helmet. 

“Stop it with the brooding.” 

“I’m _not_ brooding. He’s fallen so far from the man I once knew. I just hope he can get back to being his true self.” 

“I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him.” 

“What about as far as he can throw you?” She snickered. He rolled his eyes as he pushed his chair away from her, rolling away while glaring at her. He stopped himself before he hit another table and glanced at a monitor. 

“You’ll never guess who’s star spangled ass is making his way up here.” 

“Oh good, someone who’s nice to me.” Tony simply waved her off. She laughed as she left his lab, grabbing a folder as she skipped out the door. 

Steve smiled as he saw her come around the corner. It had been a few weeks since they had last seen each other, so as soon as she met his gaze she took off down the hallway and jumped into his open arms. 

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” She mumbled into his neck. He chuckled and set her down on her feet. 

“I can take a guess sunshine. I thought you were staying under the radar a bit longer?” He asked tucking her under his arm. 

“I was going to but I needed to spend some time away, being trapped in a palace isn’t as fancy as it sounds. Plus, I missed life on Earth.” 

“Well we missed you too. What do you have now?” He asked pointing to the folder in her hand. 

“Well _captain_ , as comical as your original suit is, I thought you would appreciate some tweaking.” 

“I _liked_ the original one.” He defended pushing her away from him. She smirked and pushed the button for the elevator. 

“Red, white and blue is classic don’t get me wrong, it's just... the extra fabric under the cowl has to go. You look like you’re getting ready to knock on doors and ask for candy.” He laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“That’s fair. What did you have in mind?” 

“How do you feel about navy?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m a little confused.” 

“About what now?” 

“Why can’t someone else do this? I mean I can pay someone to do this.” 

Y/n huffed and looked back at Tony. 

“You make the mess; you clean the mess.” Tony rolled his eyes and focused back on the box in front of him. Pepper and y/n had finally convinced him to clean his lab and office out. Both agreed to help, hoping it would motivate Tony to finally get it done. 

However, that plan was thrown out the window 15 minutes into the task. 

Pepper and Tony continuously bickered back and forth about where things should go and y/n had no idea where to put anything. Boxes and papers covered every surface and most of the floor. Where all this shit kept appearing from was a complete mystery. It didn’t take long for Pepper to storm out. The remaining two now sat almost at opposite ends of the lab, keeping out of each other's way. Y/n picked up a makeshift Captain America shield and smirked. 

“Did you make this with the other fan girls in art class?” Tony looked up and scowled at her. 

“Funny, real funny.” 

“Seriously thought, you’re getting rid of this right?” She tossed it like a frisbee as she spoke. He carefully caught it and placed it down on a workbench before turning to her. 

“I might just throw it with the rest of dad’s things in my office. I actually used that to make my new-” 

“You can’t move everything into your office, we’re cleaning that next.” He shrugged and went back to digging through a mess. She looked at him for a few more seconds before another thought popped in her head. 

“I can hear you thinking over there. You might want to stop before your brain melts.” He teased. 

“You’re just imagining things because you haven't slept in two days again.” She scoffed. He didn’t respond and she took it as his defeat on the topic. She had no idea how he even managed to go days without a wink of sleep. She wasn’t even human and she could only go a little more than a day. 

“I have a question.” She couldn’t even keep the grin off her face and when he looked at her, he knew it was going to be an annoying question. 

“I’m going to regret this. What is it?” He sighed. 

“When you marry Pepper, I'm obviously going to be the best woman, right.” It wasn’t much of a question, more of a statement. 

“I’m going to work on my office.” 

“Tony! I didn’t even start irritating you yet.” She cackled as he left. “At least name your first kid after me!” 

Almost an hour later she had managed to clear most of the lab. Tony was going to be very surprised to see the neat rows and cabinets. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he messed it up though. Maybe she could get Pepper or Jarvis to keep him on track. 

“Hey Jarvis, where is Tony?” 

“Mr. Stark has been on the communal floor for 15 minutes now.” 

“What? What the hell is he doing?” 

“He is currently drinking his third cup of coffee and has dismissed my notice to stop. I have however shut the machine off.” She sighed and shook her head. 

“Is anyone else on the Avengers' floors?” 

“No ma’am.” 

“Alright then.” She walked over to the elevator and hit the down button. “Take me to him.” 

“Jarvis what the hell is the matter with you?” Y/n raised an eyebrow as she stepped out of the elevator. 

She quickly strode into the living room, seeing a box spilled out on the coffee table. She leant over the couch and looked at the mess of papers and envelopes. Another crash came from the kitchen and she ran into the doorway. 

How Tony became a mess in the hour they split up was a mystery. He was practically fighting the coffee maker with a screwdriver and in the other hand he held his phone. 

“Tony?” She said in a low tone as she approached him slowly. 

“Not right now y/n, I need to fix this fucking coffee machine and then maybe the refrigerator. Has it always been that loud?” He talked so quickly she could barely keep up with him. 

“Okay. I think it time to get some rest Tony.” He waved her off and placed his phone down. “Come on please? We can binge movies, we haven’t done that in a while. Let’s just head up to your floor.” 

“Why don’t you go up I’ll be there in a minute.” She sighed and dropped her shoulders. Something was definitely bothering him. He would never pass up on the chance to watch awful horror movies with her. 

“Jarvis, order a new coffee machine please. Tony put the screwdriver down.” He huffed and placed it down before turning to her and crossing his arms. 

“What is going on with you?” 

“Nothing, I just need to stay busy.” He answered stubbornly. 

“You need to sleep. You’ve reached a new peak with your diva attitude.” 

“I don’t have a diva attitude.” He snapped. Her eyes widened as she continued to look at him. He rarely snapped at her, and this was coming out of nowhere. 

“Okay then. I’ll leave you alone, call me when you stop being an ass.” She pushed herself off the door frame and stormed off to the elevator. 

“Take me to the parking lot.” She exited the elevator and sought out one of Tony’s fanciest cars. She quickly spotted his black Acura NSX and popped the door open. As she was about to get in, she noticed an agent walking from the stairs to the elevator. She had never seen his face before, he must be new. She quickly ducked her head when he turned towards her. She did not need some newbie going on about some woman driving off in one of Stark’s cars. 

By the time she was halfway home her phone chimed off. She quickly checked it to see she had a text from Tony. 

_I’m sorry about earlier. Meet me at our spot?_

Y/n smiled and texted him back that she was on her way. He had some explaining to do, and he had better be bringing cheeseburgers. She had to drive a while out of the city to get to a nature park that not many people knew off. She pulled into the familiar clearing and plopped down on the picnic table that was placed in the middle. The clearing was surrounded by trees and you would have to know it was there to find it. She liked to go there with Tony on a day off to clear their heads and enjoy the nature. She laughed remembering the time she and Tony roasted marshmallows over her hand, spending the whole afternoon laughing like a pair of clowns. The flowers and trees reminded her of home, reminding her of all the times she ran around the gardens or exploring the forests with her brothers. 

The sound of a car pulling up drew her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a black SUV. This definitely was not Tony. Three men stepped out and she immediately recognized one of them as the man she saw in the parking lot. The other two she had seen before around the tower, one of them being Brock Rumlow who acted as her bodyguard from time to time. There were only 10 people in SHEILD outside of the Avengers who knew of her existence. 

“What’s going on Rumlow?” She asked as they got closer. Brock held his hand up to the other men and continued closer to her. 

“Your identity has been compromised; we need to escort you to a protected location.” 

“What?” How the hell was she compromised? She made sure to keep under the radar and Tony had assured she was safe. “Wait! Tony is on his way here I need to call-” 

“We’ve already intercepted him; he’s waiting at the safe house for us.” 

“Okay, take me to him.” They all got into the car while another agent got inside of Tony’s to take it back to the tower. Y/n sat in the back while Rumlow and the new guy took the front 

“Can you tell me anymore details about what’s going on?” 

“We don’t know much at the moment but don’t worry you’re safe.” The driver spoke. 

“I never got your name, there are only a few agents I know.” Y/n said checking her phone. It refused to turn on although she knew it was charged. 

“This is agent Stone.” Brock said. Why did he look so familiar? 

“Have we met before?” She asked. 

“You met my grandfather during the war. Clark Larsson.” Her eyebrows shot up. That douche bag had kids? 

“Oh, wow. He was a good soldier.” The conversation ended at that. She hoped he wasn’t as annoying as Clark had been back in the 40s. She looked out the window and realized they were heading back towards the city. Would they be hiding in plain sight? That made absolutely no sense. Stone continued to glace back at her through the rear-view mirror. Something was definitely up. 

“Uhh, can we stop real quick guys I really need to pee.” 

“Can’t you hold it princess?” 

“I told you not to call me that Brock, and no I can’t.” She snapped. 

“Alright, pull over.” 

"We aren’t that far.” 

“Pull over.” Rumlow growled. Y/n gasped as Stone pulled out gun and pointed it at Rumlow. 

“Brock-” 

“Shut the hell up. Now both of you are going to sit back and stay quiet.” How the hell had this day turned so shitty? Brock had the best chance of taking him out but he didn’t look to be planning anything. If either of them took Stone out they risked crashing and it’s not like she could do much without blowing the car up. 

“Don't do anything stupid.” Brock warned. She couldn’t tell who he was talking to. He caught Y/n’s eyes and she motioned for him to attack. He subtlety shook his head. She rolled her eyes and nodded towards his door. Before he could say anything, her hand burst into flames and she reached around and grabbed Stone’s shirt. It quickly caught on fire and he swerved as he tried to put it out. Y/n didn’t hesitate to open her door and roll out. When she stopped rolling, she looked up to see Brock on the ground as well. The car had stopped a few meters away. 

“That escalated quickly. You suck at hostage situations by the way.” She yelled. She jumped to her feet when the driver’s door flew open. Stone's shirt had a huge hole and burn mark on the front and she couldn’t help but smirk. He was absolutely pissed. He stormed over and raised his gun. She flinched when she heard a shot only to see Stone hit the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Brock asked as he walked over to her. She nodded her head and looked down at her long sleeve shirt. 

“Yeah, I no longer have a sleeve but I’m alright. How about you?” 

“I’m fine. You’re not going to like this but I think you need to head out for a while. There is clearly a target on your head.” 

“You can’t be serious. That’s only one guy. Tony and the rest of the Avengers may be in trouble, if that asshole got a job there could be anyone working in the tower-” 

“Y/n, I swear I will figure it out, but my first objective is to keep you safe.” 

“There is absolutely no way I’m hiding out-” He grabbed her arm and growled. 

“Being a stubborn brat is only going to put the rest of the team in danger. Now shut up and listen.” She glared at him for a while longer before she sighed and looked away from him. 

“What do you want me to do.” 

“Go back home. There is no way anyone can find you there. Let me go to Fury and inform him there are leaks.” 

“But I'd still be in New York, I might as well go back to the tower-” 

“ _Home_ y/n. I think your people might want to see their princess after so long.” 

Home. She did not like that idea one bit. Brock could tell by her facial expression. 

“That is the only way to ensure your safety. Now please let me take care of this without having to worry about you.” She was quiet and simply stared at the ground. 

“Give me your phone.” 

“What?” 

“I need to call Tony, or Steve.” 

“I don’t have it on me.” She growled and took a deep breath. She needed to talk to someone before making a decision. 

“You trust me don’t you?” Brock said craning his neck to meet her eyes. She slowly nodded and sighed. “I promise I will keep everyone safe y/n.” 

“You tell them where I went and explain the situation to them. Make sure Fury knows everything as well. I mean it Brock, they need to be careful.” 

“Will do now be safe.” He backed up from her and nodded. 

“And tell Tony I'm not mad at him but he owes me dinner.” She looked up to the sky and gave a small smile. “Bring me home old friend.” A beam of light came from the sky and crashed into her causing Rumlow to cover his eyes. He stared at the mark on the ground for a while before pulling his phone out and dialing one of his contacts. 

“Agent Stone’s mission is complete. The Asgardian is no longer on earth, start phase two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this off for so long oops, the next chapter is going to come a lot quicker than this one. I've gotta re-watch a few movies first XP. Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
